


Comments

by Higgies230



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Famous Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Jeffree Star AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgies230/pseuds/Higgies230
Summary: A Jeffree Star gallavich AU wherein Mickey is the famous youtuber (although his channel isn't makeup) and Ian is his boyfriend who gets hate comments and the fans see him as a goldigger until they don't.





	1. Nightclubs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pottergames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pottergames/gifts).



  Ian definitely thought that he deserved this having worked so hard continuously quite literally saving lives as an EMT. Of course he did this a lot because, as Lip would put it, he was a bit of a slut. He didn't do boyfriends, he did one night stands and one night stands were best found in places like this; nightclubs. The throbbing music and flashing lights were exhilarating, made even more so by the sweaty bodies dancing and the buzz of alcohol in his veins.

  He stood there, leaning against the counter drink in hand, watching not so subtly in order to find some nice looking guy to spend the night with. The Gallagher wasn't fussy- really, really not fussy- and realistically anyone would do, young, old, black, white, tall, short. Didn't matter to him except that they be male. Well almost, he'd tried chubs before and found that wasn't really for him but other than that... His lack of specifications made life so much easier.

    Indeed, there were several men- more than several- that had caught Ian's eye. Now it was just deciding which one he would want most, which one would want him back. He knew he was technically hot but ginger wasn't for everyone.

  As he drained the last of his drink and turned back to the bar for a refill he saw the guy that was best. Hottest. He was sat at the bar also, previously not in Ian's line of sight. His head was slightly turned away but Ian saw his blue eyes, clearly beautiful even at this angle. He had dark hair, a curving jaw and lips that just looked so... kissable. 

 Ian must have been staring a while because suddenly those blue eyes were locked onto him and yup, even more breathtaking face on. Turning on his best smile Ian slip up to the man who was smirking back and boy was that smirk doing things to him. Once closer, Ian looked him up and down taking in his smart but not too smart clothes and... knuckle tattoos FUCK U-UP. Nice, probably south side then. That was even better. Definitely no pansy then.

  "Hey I'm Ian," he greeted, still smiling at the man.

  "Mickey so, your place or mine?" was the reply.

  Ian thought he had hit the jackpot, hot, tough, south side and getting straight to the point. There was no messing about here and he obviously was after the same thing that Ian was.

  "How close are you?" Ian asked in return feeling more than a little pleased with himself for attracting this. Oh the night was going to be good.

  "Close, we'll just go there," Mickey replied before getting up.

***

  Mickey's place was pretty close, it was also pretty damn nice. He may have been south side once- of that Ian was still fairly sure, could probably check though- but if so he had gotten out in style. The place had a hella nice view and the furniture looked like it wasn't cheap- although he was no expert on pricey things by any means. It wasn't in your face you're stepping on gold dust but rather more humble. Nice. In all it made Ian take a minute to have a look around.

  "Nice place man, really," he said, getting a hum from Mickey in return.

  "Thanks now how 'bout you get on me? Top or bottom?" Mickey asked, again just getting straight down to business in the most perfect way.

  "Top, that gonna be a problem?" Ian replied almost defensively. Wouldn't that just be perfect to have this hot as fuck guy be a top too. Sure he would probably just bottom for him because he really was hot as fuck but he definitely preferred to top.

  "Perfect man," Mickey replied and Ian could tell he meant it. Problem sorted.

***

  In the end they went several rounds before they sat up together and shared a smoke. It was amazing, firstly because he was sat in this gorgeous apartment smoking with a hot guy and seconding, and more importantly, he thinks he'd just had the best sex of his life. The EMT was sat there slumped against the head board completely blissed out and seriously considering swapping numbers with this guy just to do this again. That was something that he never did. He really hoped- and again something he never did- that Mickey wouldn't kick him out after they finished their smoke. Ian wanted to stay till morning so that they could fuck again before he had to leave. This blue eyed wonder was really that good. 

  "Man I don't think I've ever been fucked so good in my life," Mickey sighed beside him. That was good, maybe numbers could exchange.

  "Dude your ass is something from the gods," Ian returned which got a snort from the other.

  "So maybe, and really you're that good I never do this, we could swap numbers and do this again?" Mickey asked and Ian turned to him knowing he had a huge grin on his face.

  "Read my mind."

  "Sweet."

  "One condition though. I want a kiss, I'm a kisser Mick," Ian pressed although if Mickey said no he would still give him his number but those lips... needless  to say he was disappointed when Mickey turned away from his mouth.

  "Fucking fine!" the other huffed after a minute of watching Ian with narrowed eyes.

  Suddenly reaching forward and gripping the back of Ian's neck, Mickey pulled him forward for a kiss that was every bit as good as the redhead hoped. The other's lips were soft and he kissed expertly, exploring Ian's mouth with his tongue until the taller was moaning.

  "Cool, now you're staying so you can fuck me again in the morning. Non negotiable Firecrotch," Mickey said somewhat breathlessly before sinking down in the bed.

  "Firecrotch?" Ian huffed a laugh as he sunk down under the covers also.

  "Yeah Firecrotch," Mickey repeated before reaching down and tugging on the hair just above Ian's dick making him jump.

  "Fine okay I get it," Ian snorted. This guy was definitely cool. "So I've got to ask are you south side. No offence if you're not but those knuckle tats are pretty south side."

  "Yeah man I'm south side. Take it that's not a problem for you. Like sleeping with the those from the rougher parts hey?" Mickey snorted and if Ian wasn't mistaken that was a little bit of insecurity. Hardly a surprise really.

  "Nah man. I'm south side too. I know the rough. Though sleeping with a southsider does have it's benefits in that you don't normally find a delicate little flower who can't take it nice and hard from our side of the river," Ian smirked getting a smug smirk from the other in return.

  "Touche man," Mickey snorted as his eyes drifted shut.

  The brunette fell asleep pretty quick which wasn't really a surprise with how much sex they'd had in the past hours and Ian was glad. It gave him the chance to be a bit of a creep and watch him in his sleep when his face was lax and younger. He was actually excited about the prospect of meeting up with this guy again, even though they hadn't talked much he could easily see that Mickey was interesting plus he really wasn't lying about the sex. It was official that nightclubs were amazing.


	2. Second Date

  He couldn't believe he was doing this. Actually couldn't physically believe that he was standing outside of Mickey's apartment about to knock and go in. The two men had been texting on and off for the past four days since they met and even in text Mickey's character and humour shone through and Ian... Ian was strangely smitten. Although he still didn't really know what Mickey actually did to earn his way out of south side to such a fancy area, really he should know that Ian wouldn't care if it was anything illegal.

  For all that he went out to sleep with random guys, the EMT was a romantic at heart. Eventually he wanted to settle down with the right guy and live a happily ever after. He just hadn't found the right one. Maybe Mickey could stick around as something more than a fuck. Even if he didn't want to be Ian's boyfriend Ian would stick at friends with benefits, whatever he wanted to stick around Mickey, he was something special of that Ian was sure.

  Eventually after an age he reached out and knocked on the door, it was only a moment later that it opened. The blue eyes that met him blew him away all over again and Ian couldn't help but grin at him, something that got a smirk in return. It only lasted a second though because Mickey grabbed his shirt and bodily pulled him through the doorway. He vaguely heard the door slam behind them but he was too busy as Mickey latched onto his lips. Ian couldn't help but smirk even as his tongue delved into the other's mouth because last they met Mickey hadn't been for this. The redhead had sure changed his mind.

  Their clothes were soon shed and their naked bodies rubbing up against each other as they somehow managed to maneuver to Mickey's bedroom. Ian huffed against the brunette's mouth and rutted against his leg as they fell back against the mattress. Mickey's moans spurred him on as he moved away from the other's mouth down over his jaw and then further and further down. By the time that Ian had Mickey in his mouth the shorter of the two was a writhing mess beneath him, moaning and groaning.

  Eventually, Mickey pulled him off and told him to get a move on which was all the encouragement that Ian needed. After a quick prep- Mickey was an impatient fucker- Ian was in him. Last time that they had done this Ian hadn't been able to look into those blue eyes but this time... this time he saw every little change in his expression. It was so much more intimate.

  When both of them had come, Ian rested his head against Mickey's chest panting and trying to get his breath back although careful not to lean his full wait down on the other man. Once their heart rates had calmed, Ian rolled off and grinned over at the other. Mickey gave one of those small half smiles of his and reached for his smokes. Yep he definitely had to call around with Mickey again in the future because this time was even better than the first.

***

 "Man you never told me what you do. You avoided it over text but now I'm here and I will pin you down," Ian warned.

  "Okay man jeez. I'm a fucking youtuber okay. I make videos of dares and vlogs and challenges and stuff. People like it and I make money," Mickey huffed, not looking at him.

  Ian genuinely had to take a moment to take that in because of all the things he was expecting it wasn't for Mickey to be a youtuber. He must have been staring for a bit too long though because Mickey shoved him making him overbalance and fall naked to the floor.

  Huffing and glaring up at the other he watched as Mickey smirked down at him but for only a moment before he jumped up and dived at the other. For a long while they wrestled and tickled each other's sides until they were left panting and giggling, flopping down beside each other. Ian looked back over at the brunette and their eyes locked, laughs falling away as they sobered up.

  "So you think we can watch some of your videos?" Ian asked after a long moment.

  "No fucking way. You do that on your own time Firecrotch," Mickey snorted and the fell into silence again still just staring.

  "Hey so... so um how about we make this about more than a fuck. I mean I like you as a person as well as you being hot as hell and an amazing lay," Ian proposed, gaining steam as he went.

  Mickey didn't say anything for a while, eyes scanning over Ian's face until the redhead was shuffling about uncomfortably. Then a smile- smile not smirk- graced the shorter man's face.

  "Sure tough guy, I'd like that," he replied and it was in a soft and... happy tone.

  "Good," Ian grinned before setting in to kiss his boyfriend.

***

  Back in the warmth and comfort his own-lonely- bed the nest night, Ian sat with his laptop open with the search  _Mickey Milkovich_  in the YouTube search bar. There was a lot of videos with Mickey's face displayed with a girl in a lot of them, she was a pretty girl who shared a lot of the same features as his boyfriend meaning she was probably a sibling. Looking he also noticed that Mickey was right about his videos being liked by people, at least the impressive number of followers he had showed that.

  Watching the videos Ian couldn't blame them. Not only was the challenges and things that he got up to in his vlogs funny and highly entertaining but Mickey was sarky and hot. Plus that girl, indeed Mickey's sister Mandy, stood toe to toe with him. Needless to say Ian was looking forward to meeting her.

 By the time that he felt himself getting tired he looked to see that he had been watching Mickey's videos for four hours. He didn't regret it though, seeing inside Mickey's character more and making him excited to pursue his relationship with this man.


	3. Mandy and a Video

  It was only a week since they had officially been dating when Ian met Mandy. It wasn't intentional he didn't think, God knows he'd been pestering his boyfriend enough about meeting the sassy sister he'd seen in those videos and nothing had come of it. Mickey hadn't mentioned it when he woke up that morning either.

  He had stayed over the night before, the second time that he had done so since they had been a thing even though Mickey had never set foot in his house. There was reasons for that though, reason one being that he lived with five siblings irregularly and they were all nosy fuckers and wouldn't give Mickey a minute. That reason extended to mention that they didn't really do much other than fuck when they were together either and that was much easier to do in a house that wasn't full of other people. Reason two was that Ian lived in a shit hole and Mickey's place was not a shit hole.

  So for the second time that week Ian woke up with Mickey in his arms with the sun from a wonderful view. It was a great way to wake up he decided. Today though as he woke and snuffled slightly into the brunette's hair, he heard sounds from the rest of the apartment that sounded like a person to his foggy brain. As he woke up further he realised that the noises had to be another person and he tensed up around the other man making him grumble in his sleep.

  Before he could properly decide his course of action, the door to the bedroom slammed open and a girl- Mandy he recognised from the videos- came storming in.

  "Mickey get you fat, useless, lazy ass- oh shit," she stopped midway taking in Ian, "fuck me why are all the hot ones gay?"

  The last comment had him and he was laughing into his hand as Mickey grumbled and pulled away, rubbing his eyes. Mandy was now just standing there, hands on her hips looking Ian up and down not even trying to hide. Mickey threw the covers back then and climbed out of the bed, shoving past his sister with a mumbled "Bitch" leaving only Ian and Mandy in the room with Ian suddenly very glad that they had both put boxers on again before they went to sleep.

  "Ass face," she called after him before turning back to Ian.

  Very conscious of the fact that his boyfriend's sister was watching him- not that he was ashamed of his body, he had been a stripper- Ian climbed out of bed and reached for his shirt where it was discarded on the floor. He got that far before Mandy gasped and then groaned anyway.

 "What's wrong?" he asked, pulling on the shirt slowly.

  "You shit face! Just saw your hot face in bed now I find you have killed muscles and chiselled fucking abs. My life sucks, why do you have to be gay man?" she huffed and Ian couldn't help but smirk as he finished dressing.

  "'Ey done harassing my boyfriend now slut?" Mickey grumbled then as he reentered the room clearly having just been to the bathroom.

  "Wait boyfriend? Not some one night stand? Damn Mickey," Mandy said with raised eyebrows.

  "Yeah hey I'm Ian," Ian smiled, grinning at Mickey who flipped him off.

***

  Turns out that Mandy had come over to  film a video with Mickey, something that she had proclaimed over breakfast it was two days since Mickey made his last video. Ian had watched it as it had only come out the day before, had been a food tasting challenge with the two siblings- the EMT wasn't sure which one of them swore more.

  Mickey had turned to Ian nervously and asked him if he minded him working with him here to which Ian replied he was a fan now and he would love nothing more. Saying that along with a sarky smirk got him the finger followed by a quick peck- so worth it. Mandy meanwhile had pretended to puke and so both men had flipped her off and in that moment Ian really knew that he and his boyfriend's sister would get on.

***

  Mandy set up the camera an hour after they had finished breakfast and had gotten showered and dressed. Showering having been interesting as Mickey had dragged Ian in with him, getting him off and making sure he was loud about it. Ian really had tried to be quiet but Mickey was on his knees in front of him doing sinful things with his tongue on his dick and then when Ian went to put a fist in his mouth the bastard had pulled it out. And so it ended up with Ian groaning louder and louder the closer he got and then Mickey swallowed him right down and he was lost.

  The water washed down over his body and over Mickey, the sight of the man, water dripping down his nose and over those lips that were puffy from the blow job... well Ian's dick certainly tried to show interest even though he had literally only just got off. He knew why Mickey had done it though, it was to make sure that his sister heard, claiming Ian as his own. That in itself was incredibly hot.

  "Like possessive you," Ian murmured as he pulled Mickey up, wrapping his hand around the brunette's still straining erection and starting to jerk him off.

  "I- oh- don't... fuck Ian. Don't know what you're talking about," Mickey groaned out as Ian sped up his hand.

  "Course you don't," Ian laughed, biting down gently on Mickey's ear as the older pressed his face into Ian's neck and groaned out his release.

***

  "For the record I hate you both okay. Gross, just gross," Mandy pointed a finger at them after they stepped out of Mickey's room. All it served to do was cause Mickey to smirk smugly at her.

  "Sorry it was his fault," Ian accused. 

  "I bet," Mandy snorted.

  "Ay, the pair of you just fuck of. Now bitch tell me what the fuck we're doing," Mickey snapped without any bite behind it.

  "Truth and lie, let the fans get to know us more. Good viewing and all that shit," Mandy replied.

  Ian was very happy to just sit back and watch, smiling as the two siblings bickered and laughed. Then Mandy's turn came around again and she had that twinkle in her eye, she hated smokers, she was a vegetarian and her brother had a hot as hell boyfriend. Mickey snorted and rolled his eyes, glancing back at Ian who just shrugged, they could edit this out it didn't matter. Then Mickey answered replying that the truth was his boyfriend and Ian couldn't help but grin.

  Well if there was any way to make a relationship official then it was have your famous youtuber boyfriend announce it to thousands of fans.


	4. Request

  Ian hadn't actually ever given thought to actually appearing in one of Mickey's videos, hadn't really thought that he would announce them to his fans either. When Mickey and Mandy had filmed that two weeks ago Ian had thought they would at least edit it out of the final cut but when he watched the video the final day there it was. He hadn't dared to look at the comments though.

  They had been dating for three weeks by that point and Ian spent more time at Mickey's than his place. The pair just seemed to get on well, Ian loved spending time with his hot a fuck, foul mouthed, smart, funny boyfriend. Yes he was a little besotted. Mickey's place was also so calm compared to the packed Gallagher household- they could fuck wherever they wanted.

  Regardless, when he stepped through the door after a long shift at the station, he hadn't expected Mickey to be sat at the kitchen bar, beer in hand, shifting nervously. Ian may have been more than slightly tired but he didn't miss it so he dropped his bag straight down and went up to kiss his boyfriend, chastely and fondly. Blue eyes met green and Ian smiled which seemed to calm the other down slightly.

  "So I've had loads of people asking to see you in a video since I announced us," Mickey got out then in a rush.

  "You want me in a video? Really?" Ian asked, taken aback.

  "Yeah man. I mean for the fans and all that shit right," Mickey was blushing furiously and it made Ian laugh which in turn led to Mickey flipping him off, "So is that a yes or no?"

  "Yes Mick but for you not the fans," Ian smiled.

  Mickey grinned back and grabbed Ian to pull him flush against him. The two kissed passionately and it led to Ian bending Mickey over the table and fucking into him hard until the older man was falling apart under him. He made sure that Mickey came first, using his hand to help get him there as well as angling for that spot inside, before he let himself come. By the end of it the two were left panting and giggling, still half dressed as clothes hadn't mattered in their haste, only removing what was necessary. 

  "Mandy would never show her face here if she knew all the places we'd fucked," Mickey laughed, Ian joining him.

***

  After that it would be a lie to say that Ian had forgotten Mickey's question but neither brought it up again.  That was until Mickey entered the room one time as Ian took a nap on the couch, sun from the extensive windows bathing his skin in a warm glow. Mickey was holding his camera and speaking into it, clearly making a vlog. 

  "So not much there but a lot of you guys have been asking after my boyfriend," Mickey continued, the comment making Ian crack one eye open lazily but too sleepy really to make a move, "well he's here so lets meet him."

  At that Ian did sit up, rubbing his eyes sleepily as Mickey sat down besides him with the camera now on them both. The brunette was perched slightly in front of Ian so the ginger placed a hand on his back and rubbed it lightly, something to do in the face of the nerves.

  "Well this is Ian, say hi," Mickey smirked at him and he knew the fucker had purposely caught him when he was sleeping.

  "Hi," he grumbled. 

  "I'll have to apologise about him. Mumbles here has just woken up from a little nap," Mickey teased.

  Ian just stuck his tongue out, suddenly feeling very self conscious thinking about the thousands of people that would see this. Then he started thinking about that more and so hid his face in the back of Mickey's neck. That action make Mickey huff out a laugh and Ian knew without looking that he would be smiling.

  "Ian here works as an EMT we've been seeing each other for three weeks now, pretty cool guy, think I'll keep him around for a bit," Mickey commented to the camera.

  Ian on his part snorted and pushed away, lightly smacking the brunette around the back of his head. With one last grin, Mickey planted a chaste kiss on Ian's lips before getting back up and moving off. Huffing, Ian fell back down and let the sun wash over him once again, smiling to himself. He really was in deep.

***

  The video was posted the next day, Ian watched it as he lay sprawled in his own bed at the Gallagher's. It was late and Ian had just finished his shift so decided to come back here rather than disturbing his boyfriend. Besides, he didn't feel comfortable watching Mickey's videos in his presence. 

  He smiled and laughed, loving Mickey's little quirks and mannerisms that showed through in the footage. Loved. Well fuck there it was, he thought he really was falling in love and it hadn't even been a month yet. Well Mickey was rather special.

  After he finished watching he scrolled down to the comments, something that he did every time but this time he was nervous about what he would see. He could only hope for the best though.

   _He looks younger that Mickey_

_pretty hot_

_Bet he's only in it for the money, he looks the sort_

_\--Oh damn you're right. Look at the pretty face_

_\---- hell yeah mickey never has boyfriends_

_the hell does he think he's doing_

_its disgusting, mickey deserves better_

_Did u see how Ian looked a him? Bet he's not even into Mickey._

  Well damn. That wasn't what... shit that last one. What had he done? Sure he hadn't really looked at Mickey but he'd been nervous and half asleep. What if Mickey believed that though? He wasn't in this for the money, he had known Mickey had money sure when he had come round to his apartment but it was the sex and then the man himself that had drawn him in. He'd have to talk to Mickey about this and soon. Make things straight.


	5. I Like You Okay

  Ian hovered outside of Mickey's apartment having made his way over as soon as was socially acceptable. Despite being dead on his feet when he got back from his shift, the redhead hadn't been able to sleep after reading the comments on Mickey's latest video what with being too busy fretting. He had hoped that actually going to Mickey's like he'd planned before would calm him down with doing something normal. That was not the case though as he found out standing in front of the door right now with his heart beating faster than ever.

  Eventually he found the courage to knock, surprised at how fast the door opened in response. Mickey was stood there looking ruffled and as if he hadn't slept either. That was something wasn't it...

  "Come in then Firecrotch," Mickey motioned towards the inside with his head and so Ian stepped inside.

  As soon as the door closed Mickey was on him, grabbing his neck and kissing him roughly. It wasn't what Ian had expected so it took him a second but then he was kissing back just as harshly and shoving the brunette back against the wall. Neither of them waited before they were tugging at each other's clothes, only breaking their kiss to catch breath and to pull their shirts over their heads.

  Before long the two were completely naked with Mickey manoeuvring them over to the couch where they had lube stuffed between the cushions- because really they needed it everywhere with how much and where they had sex. As soon s he could, Ian was prepping his boyfriend then Mickey was hovering over him, sinking down and riding him into the furniture.

  Groans and moans echoed around the apartment and Mickey bounced on his dick and Ian worked a slicked hand around the brunette's own cock. Soon he felt Mickey slow so he flipped them over and thrust in, leaning down so he was fully draped over the other and able to suck marks just above the shorter man's collar bone, making him groan even more.

  Once they were finished, Ian raised himself up and went into the kitchen still panting, loose and naked to fetch a wet rag. When he returned to the living room Mickey was still spread out on the couch with an arm flung over his face, chest rising and falling heavily. Without a word Ian dropped down next to him and wiped him clean.

  It was only when he had dropped the cloth to the floor that Mickey moved his arm, eyes locking with Ian's with a determined look.

  "Look Ian I know you read those comments-" he started.

  "Mickey I'm not here for your money," Ian cut in quickly. 

  "Ay shut up I fucking know okay. I'm a damn good lay without my money," the older man smirked, wiggling those overly expressive eyebrows.

  "You... um I like you okay Mick. More than as a lay I like you you and I just... just wanted you to know," Ian murmured, looking down at his hands in his lap.

  "Hey good, I like you too mumbles. They're right about one thing and that is that I don't date. Well that and you're really fucking hot. If only they knew how bug your dick is, then they wouldn't have any questions," Mickey told him, trying to look serious but his words had Ian doubled over laughing with set him off too.

***

  Ian sat in bed with Mickey smoking as they always did after they'd actually made it to bed for sex when Mickey suddenly leaned over the side and pulled out his laptop. Opening it up Mickey loaded his YouTube channel and brought up his most recent video. It had been two days since his last, since they had had mind-blowing sex in the living room and then that little "I like you" confession. 

  He hadn't actually seen this one as he had been with Mickey permanently since the last except for a brief shift at work. The EMT had never watched one of the videos with his boyfriend before and while he was excited as ever to watch one he was also nervous of his reaction around the subject. Then he looked down and read the title and the nerves increased ten fold "My Boyfriend".

  Glancing at Mickey he saw the man tentatively looking back and then pressing play. The camera shifted slightly and then focused on Mickey who was sat in the kitchen at the counter looking straight into the lens.

   "So last video you guys briefly met Ian. Wasn't received too well and we had a lot of fucking shit comments on it, accusing my boyfriend and turning him into an asshole. Just want to say that yes you guys are great and appreciate you so much but I can't have you shitting on my relationship with him. I... I don't date much, you guys know that but that doesn't mean that Ian's here for my money or that I'm some fucking sugar daddy k? Fuck sake the guy's literally two years younger than me," Mickey in the video addressed the camera breaking off and rubbing a hand over his eyebrow.

  "Some of you were right, like yeah, he's pretty damn hot. I mean sure he's a ginger freaky looking alien type but I think he's fucking hot. That's just me though," the video Mickey continued while Ian snorted and playfully elbowed the Mickey next to him, earning himself a kiss on the cheek.

  "As for "deserving better", I'll have you know that I don't. Ian is amazing and- this right here'll show you how pissed I am- you lovely fan who wrote that is a shithead. You don't know Ian, none of you do and I ain't gonna stand back and let you shit all over him. He's EMT, saves people's lives for a living. He grew up in the south side like me but he had younger siblings that he helped raise, rent and groceries that he worked towards paying for since he was fourteen. I could go on about his personality but I hope he sticks around long enough for you to find out yourselves.

  On that though, I know that is a short video but really it's just a filler for things and I needed to get this message out. So I'll see you in a couple of days, Mickey out."

  Ian turned to Mickey and just buried his face in the other man's chest as the video finished. Mickey's arms came up to wrap around him and for a minute the pair just sat together like that.

  "Thank you," Ian whispered into Mickey's skin.

  "Ey no problem," Mickey returned into Ian's hair.

***

  It seemed the video worked and after that Mickey and Ian got hundreds of apologies from fans that had commented negatively previously. After Mickey started insisting that Ian was in most of his videos, whether they be vlogs, challenges or dares. They were fun to make and Ian found himself immersed very quickly. The fans seemed to warm to him quickly too and Ian couldn't be happier, pretty much moving in with Mickey after six months of dating. By the time it was a year they had made it official.

  "You know I've got double the followers since I announced your pale ass," Mickey commented one day as they were curled up together in bed, eighteen months into their relationship.

  "Oh yeah, I am pretty damn hot," Ian smirked.

  "Yeah well I suppose it means that I must keep you around for a bit then," Mickey huffed playfully.

  "Oh well fuck that's gonna be tough," Ian grinned back.

  "Mmm indeed," Mickey muttered as he pulled Ian up for a deep kiss.


End file.
